Pokémon One-Shots
by PokemonCookie
Summary: Taking requests for mature Pokémon/Pokemon one-shorts and posting them as chapters
1. Introduction

I am taking requests for Pokémon one-shots that will be posted here. The themes should be mature.

You can request male x male or male x female, but I have no experience with writing female x female.

You can request human x human, human x pokémon or pokémon x pokémon.

Whatever your request may be I'll try to fulfill it the best I can. :D


	2. Team Magma Grunt M x Team Magma Grunt M

"Take care of that pest who's in the way"

Their orders were simple. During their past three major missions a certain Team Aqua grunt had been proving to be a big pest. Though he had only one Pokémon, Skitty, it wasn't his team that made him a pest. The man had incredible mechanical skills and had ruined several expensive machinery. He was young, small and easily able to sneak past grunts on guard duty to get closer to his ultimate goal. The pest had even gotten hold of some Team Magma Grunt uniforms and made a fool of them all by walking right past them and bombing a cage meant to hold Groudon. Maxie was becoming furious about a simple grunt costing him so much money and destroying so many of their objects. The whole of Team Magma knew this kid would become an admin one day and had to be taken down. Forever.

Brian was one of the two that was sent. He was a 20 year old grunt, but well respected among other grunts and expected to climb the ladder any day now. He was tall, dark, handsome and muscular. He was a known player, seemingly not caring if his partner was male or female. He'd fuck them once, give them the best sex of their lives then toss them aside. He was known for his ruthless personality and fierce attitude. Though calling him selfish was a stretch he didn't seem to care about anyone else. He'd been accused of rape more than once and mostly by the partner he usually worked with, Aaron. Aaron was younger than him, but only by a few months. Still, it was enough months to make him 19 years old. He too was muscular, though slightly shorter and with blonde hair. He was the perfect mixture of sexy and cute and could have anyone he wanted, much like his Brian. The difference between the two was that Aaron seemed uninterested in anyone. The whole of Team Magma was convinced he was asexual, but there were still hopeful losers willing to risk it.

The duo rode a stolen yacht along Route 131 on their way to Pacifidlog Town where the boy had been spotted by ... well, Brian wasn't sure. He knew it was some resident who was looking to make a buck ad didn't really care that he was selling out a 13 year old kid to get it done. Brian steered the boat, navigating through the rocks sticking out of the ocean. He was having the hardest time concentrating as in front of him, on the bow in front of him was Aaron. He was practically naked aside from a tight pair of speedos, trying to squeeze into a diving suit the two were going to need later. His ass wiggled from side to side as he tried to push the legs past his muscles, cursing so many words that Brian had tuned him out a long time ago. Brian slowed down as they approached their destination, hiding the boat behind a large rock sticking out of the ocean. Grabbing binoculars he'd put to the side and jumped on to the cliff. He climbed up, laying low and climbing just enough so his head could stick out. Brian brought the binoculars to his eyes and searched the city that was in swimming distance away from them. Their boat shouldn't attract too much attention. He peeked through windows of the houses. He eventually spotted the boy bent over being ... oh. "Found him. Some hunk is fucking him" he called out loud enough for his partner in crime to hear. He continued watching, searching around the room. "They are dry, but I see one towel around. Let's hope the boy is going to swim afterwards"

He lowered the binoculars and clumbed down, turning around just as Aaron was winning the battle of him vs the diving suit, having pulled it up his legs. "Aw, why'd you have to put on a speedo. I'd love to see your cock swing around right about now" he stated, staring at his sexy body up and down, mostly at the large bulge in his speedos. Brian knew the it was not a horny buldge. It was a 'I have avery large one and these speedos are squeezing the life out of it' buldge. Aaron looked up and glared at him. "Fucking pervert! Could you be bloody useful for one and get in that fucking diving suit yourself?" he screamed as he continued to put it on. "If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask" he said in response, twisting the others words. He jumped back on to the boat and walked past his partner, smacking him hard on the ass.

15 minutes passed and Brian had won his battle against the diving suit and the two had swam under the house where the kid was getting fucked in the ass. Hiding underwater, air tanks on their backs and with masks on stuff to do was really quite limited. But Brian had the lovely pleasure of a perfect view on Aaron's ass, squeezed beyond imagination in the diving suit that was a bit too small on him. Not that Brian was complaining, you could see everything. Everything. Every muscle in his body, the bulge in his pants and those perfect round ass cheeks ... all visible. Soon becoming bored, Brian waited for Aaron to be close to one of the wooden poles and swam to him, wrapping the others arms around the pole and holding him by the wrists with one arms. Aaron screamed in the mask, but soon realized he'd only be waisting air and only struggled. With his free hand, Brian stroked his hand along the bulge. His touch was soft at first, but became harder as time went on. With a breathing mask he couldn't kiss him, with the air tanks he couldn't rub his groin against the others ass and with the suits he couldn't fuck him. But he could enjoy the lovely buldge. Aaron struggles in front of him and Brian smirked at it. He seemed to only get more encouraged the more Aaron struggled, though the buldge also kept getting bitter. By the time Aaron was shivering instead of struggling, close to climax, there was a single splash in the water.

Brian instantly let go of the other and looked at the person who'd jumped in. It was the boy and he was alone, though cleaning his lower body. Aaron turned around and began punching Brian for the sexual harrassment, but Brian instantly glared at him, as if ready to kill the younger one for risking the mission. He pointed at the boy, Aaron probably hadn't noticed in all the ... near-rapeness of the moment. The two swam quickly towards the boy, who was too busy cleaning to notice them. The young one swam up for air, but Brain caught him by the legs and pulled him down. The young one was cute, but why anyone would fuck someone so young was beyond him. Screw law, why want so much inexperience? He clearly had no idea what he was doing. Brian held the boy's legs while Aaron grabbed a hand over his mouth, but screamed out at one point and blood began pouring into the water. He was bitten. Brian didn't care for the moment as his mind was focused on the mission. The two managed to hold the 13 year old until he passed out. Brian used a spare breathing mask on the boy to keep him alive, carrying him akwardly with one arm as they swam back towards the boat. While Aaron undressed, Brian carried the unconcious boy to the cabin and tied him up. He tied his lega together, hands behind his back, blindfolded him and shoved him in a closer, tossing a ton of clothes on top of him just in case.

When he'd stipped from the diving suit and down to just a speedo, Aaron came running down the stairs, probably intending to change to a more casual outfit. Brian smirked as he saw his body. He walked up to him, grabbed his shoulder and shoved him harsly up against one of the walls, shaking the boat a bit as he did so. "What the hell? You trying to sink us?" Aaron screamed, but Brian paid no attention and walked to the other. As usual he grabbed his hands and held them against the others back, bringing his lips to the others ear and nibbling at it. "Haven't you violated me enough for today?" the other complained in a grumpy voice. "No" Brian simply responded. His free hand went to the male's speedos and quickly shoved them down, hand wrapped around the male's large manhood and pumped it quickly. Having already been rock-hard from their session earlier it wasn't long before Aaron was back to his usual of screaming 'rape' and all kinds of threats. But it also wasn't long before he began shivering again and the moment he did, Brian stopped.

He let go of the other and walked away. "WHAT THE HELL?! Why do you keep doing that?" a voice screamed behind him. "You should be happy. I've stopped raping you" Brian simply responded and pushed his speedos down, kicking them aside. "We gotta hurry before someone sees the boat" he spoke casually. Too casually for having just sexually harassed someone. "You never leave it at just that. Why all of a sudden are you stopping?" Aaron still had the speedos around his ankles, but now walked out of them and closer to Brian. "Didn't get what I wanted, is all" "Well what did you want, huh? Don't you think I'm hot anymore? Is there someone else? What the fuck is it?" Aaron screamed, unhappy as ever. The man never sounded happy. "Why, Aaron. You almost sound disappointed" he spoke with a smirk and turned around, looking at the other. "Pf, as if" Aaron spoke in the grumpy voice and looked away. "Well, then it's a win-win situation isn't it? Come on let's-" Brian began, but before he could finish Aaron screamed at him. "Please put your fucking dick in my ass already"

Brian remained silent for a few seconds then smirked one again. He walked up to Aaron, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. He walked him to a desk and pushed his stomach against it roughly, forcing the other to look to the side as he rummaged through one of the top desk drawers. He found a pair of cufflings, that he'd actually spotted before they went diving, and held them out. With the desk only being large enough for one laptop he was easily able to chain the other's left arm to the left desk leg further away from him, and same with the other hand and the right desk leg. But instead of fucking Aaron like that he harsly, and painfully, spun Aaron around, twising his arms uncomfortably until he was lying on his back then showing his cock into the man's ass without a warning. "YOU FUCKER! Ever heard of prepping a guy?" Brian laughed as he shamelessly fucked him hard. "Please, you hate when I do that" he commented and Aaron only growled underneath him. Brian was right. "Face it. You love when I cause you pain just as much as I love inflicting it" Aaron looked aside, refusing to admit that Brian was right.

Brian could see Aaron holding back the moans in front of him and it only encouraged him to fuck him faster, fuck him harder. Each time he hit that delicate spot that drove Aaron insane, but still he refused to moan. He was biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut all in an attempt to refuse to admit he loved it. Despite having begged to be fucked he was back to pretending it was all rape. Of course Brian had known all along that aside from the first few times it really wasn't rape at all. Aaron loved it, but was too fucking proud to admit it to anyone but himself. "Come on, moan for him. Let me hear your voice" Aaron opened his lips to reply, but only moans escaped his lips and his body began shivering, as it always did just before climax. He was so predictable. Brian was close to the edge himself and the two came at the same time, both moaning loudly.

Brian remained in the other for a few seconds as he caught his breath, then pulled out of him and let go of the others waist, that he'd held on to during their fucking. He reached for the keys and released the other, but instantly wrapped his arms around Aaron's lower back and lifted him up. Actually working with him for once, Aaron's legs wrapped around the other's waist as his back was pressed up against the closet door where they hid the boy. Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss, unlike any kiss they had shared before. Their kisses had always been relatively forced and short, generally ending up in Brian's lip being bitten the moment Aaron feared his loving it would be revealed. Brian's hands explored the others body, able to enjoy all of him as he no longer had to hold the others wrists. In fact, Aaron happily had his arms wrapped around Brian's neck.

_He still hates me. But one of these days he'll learn to love me back. Aaron, you'll be my bride one day. _


	3. Giovanni x Ariana

Two years. Giovanni spent two years training and he had nothing to show for it. Khangaskhan, Nidoqueen and Nidoking all could be defeated painfully easily. Even the new member on his team, Honchcrow, didn't do too well. It was the middle of the night and Giovanni was hidden in Tohjo Falls, taking a win in the lake now that the traffic of trainers had gone. Truth to be told few trainers ever passed through here, but he didn't ever want to risk it. During the day he remained hidden in a secret room that was protected by some rocks near the entrance. It wasn't impossible to get to, but it was very hard to spot. Even if you knew where to look. His Pokémon were scattered around the cave, training on their own. Giovanni swam naked in the water, staring up at the ceiling above him. What was the point in training? He looked at his four Pokémon and he saw nothing. He'd trained them to the best of his abilities and still they were weak. If Red challenged him again he would easily lose.

Giovanni.

He jumped up as he thought he heard a female voice calling his name. His six-pack vanished into the water as he remained low, his nose barely above the surface.

Giovanni.

The voice called out again. The voice sounded familiar, as if he'd heard it before. Before his brain could connect the dots she stood on the shore and stared at him. Ariana. Ariana was an executive of Team Rocket before he abandoned it. The two had a history in the form of a fling, but remained good partners in crime despite that. She has mostly worked in Johto while he ran the whole thing from Kanto, but even during falls and meetings the two attended they remained professional. He hadn't seen her in a good four years, not spoken to her in two years. "You need to bring Team Rocket back together" were the first words out of her mouth.

He walked swam closer to the shore, no intentions to actually get out. He was completely naked and he didn't exactly want her to find out about that fact. How ... degrating would that be? "I don't need to do anything you tell me" he bluntly told her. He did have a point. There was nothing forcing him to return or put the team back together, she could only beg him and hope he would take the bate. But at this rate it wasn't very likely he would. "No, you don't understand. Red has-" "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A WORD ABOUT THAT BOY!" Giovanni screamed at her. The intimidation in his figure was slightly lost due to him swimming in the lake, but it was still enough to make her step back and gulp.

"Fine, don't hear about him. But we want you back. A few of us are putting the team back together and we want you as our leader" Giovanni looked at her for a few minutes, thinking. He hadn't treated anyone within Team Rocket kindly. If ever he did anything that resembled an act of kindness the reason behind it was usually more logical than that. Most of the time the reason was money, but a few times he'd simply had no other option. So why would they want him back? "I'm no leader material" he stated, his voice oddly ... sad. Normally he wouldn't reveal such deep emotions to anyone, but Ariana and him had history together and he trusted her.

She sighed as she looked at him. Ariana had alwaya had a heart. She might be "evil" in the eyes of the law, but she wasn't heartless. She'd even helped out Red at one point, though he hated when she did that. She told rivals of Team Rocket they were strong when she should just crush them and be done with it. Somewhere deep down she did care, but she was still loyal to their cause and always had been. Loyal to him. "So you lost to Red. You're hardly the only one who did. Besides, gym leaders often lose to rookie trainers. It's part of the job. Just get out of the water, it must be cold" having forgotten he was naked he did as she told him, momentarily forgetting everything. Ariana always had a way of opening him up.

Her travelled down as his waist pushed above the water and she saw his whole naked figure. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his body, pulling it close to himself for warmth. He was shivering! She gulped as she looked at him. Silence fell between them as both thought. He began thinking about Team Rocket and how he'd lost to children. She too thought about children, but in a slightly different way. "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if we raised Silver together?"

Silver was the result of their one night together. She'd abandoned them instantly, only giving birth to the boy 'cause Giovanni asked her to. "You mean if you hadn't left us?" he asked and glared at her. "Oh, don't act so prude. You abandoned him as well" he shrugged as he looked at her. "Guess neither of us are great parents" he told her and she nodded. "But we could have been. If we tried" he looked over at her with a questionable look on his face, lowering the towel and wrapping it around his waist. "What brought that up?" he asked her. Always blunt, she walked over to him and untied the knot on his towel, letting it drop to the ground beneath them. "I want another baby" he jumped back in shock and looked at her. "YOU WHAT?" he screamed at her, staring into her eyes to determine if she was really serious. She ... she was. She wanted another baby. With him. This wasn't some ploy to get him to lead Team Rocket again, she really wanted to carry his children.

Not taking no for an answer, she began to stip in front of him. She grabbed her belt and untied it, slowly removing her jacket. She kicked off her boots and removed her shirt then slipped down her skirt and stepped out of it. There she was, big breasted and curby. She slipped her panties off and removed her bra, standing naked in front of him. It had been two years since he touched a woman and his body was unable to say no. She didn't resist as she walked towards him, got down on her knees and wrapped her lips around his hard cock. She began by licking the tip tenderly, slowly taking in more and more, her tongue working wonders. After all this time he could have came right away, but he tried his best to resist. By the time she'd deep-throated him and began humming, the vibration proved too much and he shot a load down her throat. She gulped it up, pulling back and licking her lips afterwards, stroking her thumb against her lips and looked up at him. Breathing heavily he stared down at her. He wanted her, badly. She stood up and took a few steps back, lying down on the ground and spreading her legs. "Please fill me with your seed"

Normally the pressure of getting her pregnant would kill the mood a bit, but having not felt what it was like to be with a woman for two years he didn't care. He walked towards her and lowered himself on top of her. Instead of pushing into her right away his hand moved down between his legs as he began fingering her. She was already slightly wet, but as he moved two fingers back and forth roughly she began panting and became wetter. His lips wrapped around her left nipple, licking and biting it mostly for his own pleasure. When she was nice and wet and he was rock hard again he removed his fingers and placed the tip against her vagina. He slowly pushed inside of her, not wanting to rush and come too quickly. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply on the lips as his hip slowly rocked back and forth. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, picking up the speed. She moaned underneath him and looked to the side, closing her eyes. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, thrusting faster and harder into her. When she began moaning louder than before he knew he'd hit a sensitive spot and thrust into it over and over again. He moaned as he came, continuing to thrust a few time until she did as well. He pulled out of her and fell next to her, breath heavy.

She smiled and rolled over to her side, resting her head on his shoulders and wrapping her arm around his stomach. She looked into his eyes, but he could only stare up at the ceiling, breath heavy. He wrapped his arm around her, resting it on her waist. "We should go away. Ignore Team Rocket and just raise a family. Find an island somewhere and live off the land. You've been here for two years, surely you know how to survive. I can carry your children and-"

"Ariana" Giovanni spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I've had a vacectomy. When you told me you were pregnant I had my tubes tied"

She looked at him silently for a few minutes. Really he expected to be punched. She was expecting a baby, but instead he used her for pure pleasure. "So, we'll steal babies then settle on an island" she then stated and he laughed and looked at her. Oh, he'd missed her. "Sounds like a plan, I'm in"


End file.
